Talk:Missions
It's impossible to add all the missions when your leveling up so fast LOL So make a guide like Guide Missions Nano Missions World Missions Just wait for someone who has NOT played to help and for the guide missions get someone to go in each guide to get the info Shadow Jr of Fusion Fall 22:59, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Mission Totals so Far I ended the Future with 4 Guide Missions and 22 Worlds Missions, how abouut everyone? FusionFaller 20:52, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I ended up with... * 3 Nano Missions * 5 Guide Missions and * 22 World Missions... LOL Make that 5 guide missions Reply to ShadowJr 21:37, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Forget it, there are 23. You forgot "Meting Mandark" and I forgot "Getting Jarrr" FusionFaller 00:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Past Guide Missions I put a bunch of Ben Guide missions up but I was already into the 2nd armor set when I thought to put it on the wiki. Can anyone double check to see if the first six are in order. 22:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC)JafoZero lol not yet for me... I am still level 6, I should change my guide to Mojo Jojo but I don't want to lol User:ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr|'(Reply)']] 22:15, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Completed Journal Dump I spent a good majority of an hour+ getting kicked outta the game to plow through my quest log. Missions separated by the person giving the Mission, which zone they're in, and in alphabetical order.. as close as possible. Levels added in case someone wanted to reorder them by level instead. JafoZero 12:10, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Bugged Missions Picked up the Mission Tolietnator's Tomfoolery 3/5 from Numbuh 4, went and killed the spiders in the first objective and the mission disappeared from my log. It's not completed or an active mission. Anyone else have that happen? JafoZero 22:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Scratch that...logged out and back in and I have it completed and the box in inventory...was weird. JafoZero 22:39, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Same thing happened to me, but I didn't got the rewards. I think Numbuh Three has the 4th part of the mission. FusionFaller 00:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: I got it too but it was slightly different, it completed quests that I did not finish! and I got the rewards too! ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr|''' (Reply) ]] 20:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Fusion Among the Ruins 2/3 from Mandy Completes on Entry of the IZ. Quick Warning in case you really need the xp.JafoZero 13:29, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Mission Order People, new dilemma: What order should we use for the main order of the missions? I know the tables are sortable but still... First of all should be Level, this might not affect the first tables but the future LOOOOOOOONG table at the end will be. Second I'm undecided if the order should be NPC-Difficulty or Difficulty-NPC. The first order would help people that arrive with certain NPC and accept any number of missions they have, the second would work for someone that in theory want to follow the storyline. So, should we be an action Wiki or a story Wiki? FusionFaller 21:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I have a 4 month sub now and was getting ready to start logging mission names again and was wondering when the formatting would change to match the rest of the page. lol I would prolly set it up as NPC-Difficulty just cuz it would be easier to update in theory since not all mission lines just increase in difficulty as you progress so you could actually miss one part if it happens to be easier than the previous part.JafoZero 06:03, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Guess what! I had a problem with my laptop :( I'm using a public computer but mine should be ready tomorrow afternoon and the first thing I'll do is change the format. FusionFaller 18:35, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::I just realized the tables are sortable. I've got the template laid out more or less in notepad so I'm gonna start rewriting the whole section as 1 giant list which should make people happy even if it doesn't start out sorted the way they want. They'll still be able to hit the tab at the top and sort by level or NPC or Area or alphabetically if so desired. I'll just add it below Mojo's guide missions and I can remove the World mission header, etc. It'll take awhile to reformat the entire list so don't expect much up right away.JafoZero 15:19, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::There was some warning about "ZOMG tis paeg is teh hueg" I proceeded to ignore it but it does suggest breaking the pages up to reduce loading or whatever...its formatted to match the rest of the page now and updated with some stuff up to 19.JafoZero 18:06, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::::That should reduce the size of the page, but edits to those missions will have to occur in their respective pages. Thanks again JafoZero! Your work is very much appreciated! FusionFaller 18:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) The Missions They are all messed up. They don't go under 1 template and some have too little info.--Arceus Master Pyro (Dexter ♥ Blossom) 23:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Fix the missions the missions are messed up! they look like this: Nano Missions Characters Guide Missions Guide Rewards Umm? I wondah, are we able to take guide missions of lower levels if you change guide? ---Brave Arx Yes. Wooohoh!...But only because I'm the kind of guy who does every single mission, which would explain why I'm still a lvl.12 when I'm 2 days until my UA wears off ---Brave Arx missions hello I play fusion fall and I can't find any missions and I know I have not done it all. level 18 HELP!!! '''What weapon should i use to defeat fusion buttercup? Add me Hi ok so i am stuck in monkey foothills and im very lost so i need someone to add me on fusionfall so i wont stay here forever lol Kitty NightverseMordoskyy1 05:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) rethink mission order ive been thinking we should arrange the missions by how they are left in the journal after completion but im not sure if they are even sorted the same way for every one. but if they are it would make it really easy to know which missions are available for you.